The Songs We Sing to Each Other
by Algorithmic Paradox of Love
Summary: Collection of song drabbles for KasuRuri, may contain minor spoilers to people who haven't read the light novels  -requests are accepted; strictly no Rated M requests!-
1. KasuRuri: Prima Serie di Canzoni

**001 **_**When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**_

She never thought that someone could penetrate her defenses as deeply as he had done. She had never noticed how close she and he had become for she had never wished or even dreamed of getting sentimentally attached to a person.

As a child, she was always confined and alone – bound by human ethics and the double-edged glamor of the world of the rich. Because of this, she turned out to be an eccentric adult – she even killed people. She was a killer, with blood of countless people on her hands.

That's why she never expected to meet a person who would accept her for who she was and love everything about her. It was all a distant delusion – romance and love, until she met him. His face was empty and devoid of all emotion whilst she poured out all of her aggravation. It was then that something clicked between them. Immediate attraction or love at first sight if you would call it.

From the very first meeting of tears and attempted murder, their relationship fell into place. The first kiss they shared, though feigned for many contained love, nevertheless. She wanted to believe that it would be forever. She wanted him to stay with her. She wanted to stop becoming a monster for his sake, and she knew that he wanted to become more human for her as well.

It was a mutually-felt devotion that connected them to one another.

When everything was so perfect – tragedy so joyously destroyed her world and his death became the loss of everything she had. Karma decided to pay her back for all the wrong she had done in the past as Hollywood.

And now she was once again alone, bound to his bittersweet memory as she mourned for him.

* * *

><p><strong>002 <strong>_**In Like a Lion – Relient K**_

An uncharacteristic smile graced his features as memory hit him when he saw pure white snow falling from the sky. His arms tightened around his lover's waist which resulted to a soft gasp from the latter. Nonetheless, she continued on doing what she was doing before he caught her off guard, but a smile, ever so wide, present on her pretty face.

He hugged her tighter and demanded for recognition from his girlfriend of a few months. "Kasuka? What's the matter?" she asked, finally. She gave up on making dessert as it would appear her lover had no intention of letting her finish.

"It's snowing…"

"It is…"

"I remember how we first met…"

And then she too smiled as she also recalled how she came flying from the other side of Ikebukuro and landed on the younger Heiwajima's car like a flake of snow.

* * *

><p><strong>003 <strong>_**Way Back into Love by Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett**_

They were asked to sing a duet together, surprisingly, exactly on the date of their first anniversary. Whether their managers connived with each other to force their agency or the fans demanded they sing together on her concert, which just so happens to be on the day they got together.

Being the evil, little managers they were, they locked the couple in one of the agency's meeting rooms and left them alone so they could discuss what they wanted to sing together. What's worse was the two absolutely made it clear that they will, at any cost, help them choose and practice, demanded they perfect their routine if they didn't want any trouble in their careers and expected them to select a song that would officially be announced as their theme song.

The company planned to make them an item to boost both their popularity – it would seem, and along the process, the people who were supposed to guide them along the way of stardom had weird teasing fetishes.

Perfect. Just perfect.

Not that they minded much – in reality, they were somehow grateful for the time they get to spend with each other because of the insanity of their agency. They've been stuck inside the same room for approximately an hour with nothing but extreme brain-storming of good songs and pathetic excuses for petty talk without much success on finding the right song.

Then suddenly, as if some greater force possessed them at the same time, their eyes locked, and finally, after 60 minutes of hard work, they agreed on the perfect song, even without the confirmation of words.

They both smiled as they whispered at the same time the title of the song that had come into their minds.

"Way Back into Love…"

* * *

><p><strong>004 <strong>_**Nice Piece of Art by FM Static**_

She tried not to let anyone in until she met him for all her words and conversations were always planned – always within societal etiquette, and never just talking to let out how she felt. Everything passed through her eyes like a merry-go-round; she never got anywhere for she remained stuck at the same spot, just turning around and around – an endless cycle.

He tried not to let anyone in until he met her. It took time for him a long time to figure out that he had always been complacent. He always put his brother's safety first and eventually, when he realized it, he too had become a monster devoid of feeling anything,, his head was stuck in the clouds, and he'd always watched people from a distance, never getting too close to avoid getting hurt

They knew perfectly of the darkness they had, and the moment they set eyes on each other – they knew. They knew of the pain and sadness and inhumanity the other felt.

Now every time they feel reality slipping past them, they just grip the hand inside their own that fits so perfectly well together and they make each other feel – feel reality, feel freedom, feel _love. _And no matter how the world seemed to fall apart, they felt complete- as long as they had each other, they felt that everything around them was picture-perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>005 <strong>_**Until the Day I Die by The Story of the Year**_

Until the day he died, he would spill his heart for her, and only for her. Likewise, until the day she died, she would spill hers out only for him, for his sake alone.

The time they spent together wasn't enough – it was never enough. Even though they called each other every day when they were free, even though they spent every second together when they didn't have work – it was never enough.

It's like if the other wasn't there, the world would lose all its splendor which they could perceive only when they were keeping each other's company. It was as if the half of him died when she wasn't with him and vice versa.

Maybe their need for one another stemmed from the feeling of humanity that blossomed in their chests when they were together. He – who has become a monster desperately trying to regain his lost humanity and she – a helpless human desperately searching for strength at the cost of becoming a monster.

All ends would meet – then he who wants humanity gains it, and she who wishes to be a monster remains human for the purpose of being one with him.

They reminded each other of the time when they still knew clearly of who and what they were. They were always there to catch the other if one of them felt as if they were falling into the endless darkness of their own hearts.

That was why until the day he died, he would spill his heart for her, and only for her. Likewise, until the day she died, she would spill hers out only for him, for his sake alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So these are the first batch of songs that my MP3 decided to throw at me so I can fit them with the relationship of Heiwajima Kasuka and Hijiribe Ruri, my now second favorite hetero pairing in DRRR! Just because they are so sweet together! I will try and write more song drabbles for them, but of course, I am open to requests for the two of them.**

**So here's what you got to do if you want your favorite song to be made into a KasuRuri fanfic.**

**Review on the first chapter (or preceding chapter/s) then state the title and the artist of the song. Explain why you see this particular song fit for the two famous lovers, then add anything you might want to see in the fanfic!**

**I own not DRRR! nor the characters. And also, I do not claim to own the songs; all of them belong to whom they respectively belong to! **

**I shall be waiting for fellow KasuRuri fans to make their requests! I hope you enjoyed the first set of drabbles!**

**Algorithmic Paradox of Love**


	2. KasuRuri: Secondo Serie di Canzoni

**006 **_**Insomnia by Craig David**_

The actor groaned in aggravation as the tumultuous waves of pain he expected antagonized his poor head for the fifth consecutive night. _Insomnia. _It was what Shinra Kishitani, his brother's underground doctor friend, said with a soft, comforting smile. He had consulted the medic a few days prior to the fifth night of sleeplessness and was prescribed to take certain medications.

He followed the instructions perfectly – without fail, but to no avail. He still couldn't sleep.

Great, just great. He had a long day tomorrow and he couldn't sleep. He was beginning to worry his career as an actor might end because of his mild case of sleeplessness – he looked like a zombie. Dark bags under his eyes destroyed his 'right out from a shoujo manga' image, and usually, he would remain apathetic since make-up could cover the proof of his insomnia. However, this time was different. His make-up artist, the attractive Ruri Hijiribe was starting to get worried.

His make-up artist had confronted him the other day about how he was beginning to become inattentive, easily irritated and obviously tired, not a good thing for an actor of his caliber. This surprised him. It surprised him that someone could discern emotion from his perfectly crafted mask of indifference.

Sure, she got to see him without make-up before anyone else, but still – it surprised how she could be so observant with the slightest of mood swings. She was especially attentive towards the people she works for. Kasuka was no difference.

An uncharacteristic frown made its way on his face – without his consciousness of course. It kind of annoyed him – angered him even, that the girl treated him like others – it got to him that Ruri interacted with him just like any person.

He just didn't know why.

The ringing of his phone snapped him out of his midnight reverie. Who in their right minds would call at such an hour? Nevertheless, curious, he answered the call without looking at the caller ID. It added more thrill to everything.

"Hello?"

"Ah, I knew it. Yuuhei-san is still awake."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for calling this late – it's Ruri."

Kasuka's eyes widened – _Ruri Hijiribe –_ she was calling him? Why was she calling him? He felt heat pool down his stomach and fluttering begin inside his heart – it was mysterious. It was exciting… It was… exhilarating.

"Ruri-san? What's the matter? It's pretty late…"

"I'm just checking up whether you were asleep or not, my hunch was correct it seems. You still aren't sleeping."

A shallow laugh escaped his lips upon hearing her words. "I'm sorry, Ruri-san." He didn't know why, but he felt as if he had to apologize.

"Why are you apologizing Yuuhei-san? It should be me to apologize in this situation."

"No, please don't mind it. I was awake anyway."

"Yuuhei-san?"

"Yes?"

"Please try to sleep."

"I'm trying but - "

"No buts, try harder." Her voice was stern and sounded really worried. It made Kasuka's heart feel all warm and tingly all of a sudden. "Here, I'll hum you a lullaby, it might help."

To say he was startled would be an understatement, but before he could say anything, a sweet serenade greeted his ears when his midnight caller began to work her vocals to sing a soft lullaby.

For the first time in a week, he felt his eyelids get heavy. He yawned as she continued to sing her lullaby, and he found himself actually dozing off.

'_How did she even get my number?' _was the question in his mind, but his tiredness and sleeplessness caught up with him as Ruri sang and he couldn't fight them.

"_I'll ask her tomorrow…" _

Finally, after a week of insomnia, Kasuka slept soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>007 <strong>_**At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**_

They were strangers, both on a journey, both followed their own paths and lived their own lives – but an incident – highly laughable, yet a very romantic and comical serendipity made their routes intersect.

When they met, it wasn't the most welcoming of atmospheres – no, it was the opposite. It was downright catastrophic – their meeting was. Nevertheless, the red thread of fate appeared on the night they met.

He was on a journey to be a human, and she was on her journey to become a monster.

They were both heading the same way but on completely different paths – and then somehow along the way, the road they were taking intersected – courtesy of a certain elder Heiwajima who sent Ruri flying to the other side of town, right in front of the younger Heiwajima's car.

And so, through circumstance, two strangers found themselves starting out a journey, they never expected to find someone who was their complete opposite – they were not expecting the other to fully enter their hearts and give hope to the desperateness within each other's barren hearts.

When she wanted everything to end – he reminded her, life is a continuous journey – he made her want to keep going. When he was living in a world of repetition and sterile indifference, she reminded him that life is like a river – it keeps on flowing. Life wasn't as repetitive and monochrome as he made it out to be.

They showed each other the happiness of life – of a fruitful journey – a wonderful journey. For them, they only ever began _living _after they met each other.

* * *

><p><strong>008 <strong>_**Perfect Two by Auburn**_

They were imperfect. They lacked a lot of things – but one thing's for sure, once they were together, they gave each other meaning – they gave the other what he or she lacked. They completed each other, and together they were the perfect two.

She was the catalyst to his emotions.

He was the lid that stopped her emotions from overflowing.

She made him feel like a human.

He made her realize how beautiful it was to remain as a human.

The list could go on, and on, but one thing's for sure - once they were together, they gave each other meaning – they gave the other what he or she lacked. They completed each other, and together they were the perfect two: Kasuka Heiwajima and Ruri Hijiribe.

* * *

><p><strong>009 <strong>_**I Celebrate This Day by Relient K**_

He could never fully convey with words how much she'd touched his life. From the lack of his persistency of showing his emotions, they were half as close as he wanted them to be despite being a couple – nevertheless, they felt each other's love, and that was all that really mattered for them. But Kasuka couldn't help but regret not being able to find the proper words to tell her how much she meant to him.

The first time they met, the first time she opened her eyes, she became his savior and the first breath that left her pink, luscious lips within his presence, and she had changed his world forever. Every other night pales in comparison. They fail in comparison with the brilliance of the night they met. She was his shooting star – she was her wish come true.

All he can do now is prepare for the day of their anniversary as he hummed to himself happily. All he could do was celebrate the day she came into his life.

* * *

><p><strong>010 <strong>_**Misery by Glee, The Warblers**_

He knew. He knew she was afraid of letting things break. She was afraid of reality – of fantasy, of almost everything. She was not human, you see. She was not a monster either – she was a fairy, no, that would be an understatement. She was a goddess. No matter what he did, he could never reach her; he could not convey how he felt. It was most likely of the non-physical injuries she had suffered in the past – her dark past of being bound to ethics and blood-shed. The cuts on her were deeper than they seemed, and as a defense mechanism, she had greater walls than anyone he's ever met.

She wanted to escape, but he wanted her to accept them – to accept everything about herself and realize her worth. All he wished was for her to let him be, so he could set her free.

They're both in misery, there's no other that could comfort them, but themselves. They cry out to each other within the darkest crevices of their hearts. So deep, they couldn't hear anything – hence the breech of answers between them. The silence slowly pierces through their hearts, killing them slowly.

They really got each other bad. And the only way to destroy the darkness of the world around them and let light in was to get each other back.


End file.
